Frankie's Fun Castle
by KODfreak
Summary: Short on funds in the bad economy, Frank gets the crazy idea to transform the castle into a fun center for kids. With all kinds of fun stuff to do, the business is a success, and invents an insanely popular variation of laser tag. It becomes notorious for the 3 highest players being unbeatable, that is until one stranger steps into the ring...


One night at Frank N Furter's castle...

Frank and Columbia were watching a hilarious show on TV, while Riff Raff and Magenta were tiding up the front room. Then suddenly the power went out, and it was pitch black.

"Ugh! Riff Raff!" Frank yelled. The handyman sighed, and took a candle and walked down to the basement, where he turned on the back up generator, granting the astle with power.

"Frankie, that is the third time this week! Why does the power keep going out?" asked Columbia.

"I have no idea. Probably some earth related reason."

Just then the phone rang and Columbia answered it. It was an automated message.

"This is the electrical company. You have not paid your bills for six month, and as a result we are cutting your phone and eletrical services."

"Frankie!" yelled Columbia slamming the phone down. Riff Raff and his sister entered the room. "Why haven't you paid your bills?"

"Why should I?"

"Because then we don't get power. And our food will rot." explained Magenta. "And the freezer will stop working."

"Hmmm well I don't want that."

"Well then pay the bill, master."

All four of them went to the Castle's computer and online to pay the bill. But it said insufficient funds.

"Master, what happened?"

"It says we don't have enough money to pay the bill. Frankie! You waste all your money on clothes and jewlery! You should put some aside for stuff like this!" said Columbia.

"But I don't wanna! Isn't there any way to get more money?"

"You could get a job." said Riff Raff with a smirk. Magenta smiled.

"Ugh! There is no way I am working for some slack jawed earthlings in some restraunt!"

"Then how do you suggest we get money?" asked Magenta.

"How about a car wash?" asked Riff Raff.

The next day...

In town, Frank forced Riff Raff to hold a "car wash 10$" wearing nothing but a white tank top, shorts and flip flops. he forced Magenta and Columbia to wear small two piece bathing suits. Finally, a car rolled up to them. It was Farley Flavor's car. He rolled down the window.

"Look, I got a meeting in literally twenty minutes and this car needs to be spotless." said Farley. He was a bit unenthusiastic at Frank's appearence.

"You can count on us!"

Farley got out of the car as Frank and the women hosed it down. They then very sexually began scrubbing the car, even Frank himself most of all. Farley started to get embarrassed as they worked. Many people began to stare. Columbia even had the authdacity to walk up to Farley, take a sponge, and sexually drench herself with water.

That late afternoon.

After that epic failiure, the were staying outside. It got blistering hot, and with the generator breaking down and no air conditioning, life at the castle was miserable. They were frying up. Columbia and Magenta were wearing nothing but their underwear, while Riff Raff remained shirtless with a pair pants, and Frank wore nothing but his bottoms.

"Oh it's hopeless!" wailed Frank. "We aren't going to last a another day!"

"Oh Riff..." moaned Magenta. "We have to do...something..."

"I don't know what to do darling...the freezer melted..."

Frank stood up.

"I am going to the Zen room to think. You know I get the greatest ideas in there."

Frank went inside for twenty minutes while everyone else stayed out. But then Frank burst through the front door.

"I got it! The most wonderful idea ever!"

5 minutes later inside the castle...

Everyone was listening to Frank.

"So, I hatched the most splendid idea!"

"Well, out with it." said Columbia.

"I thought what better way to make money then start our own business!"

"What kind of a business, Master?" asked Riff Raff.

"Only the most profitable! We turn this castle...into a Fun Center!"

Columbia's face lit up while Riff Raff and Magenta shared unamused looks.

"A...Fun Center?"

"Yes! We could take out a loan, and renovate the castle so we can add in a bunch of things! Like a huge arcade, a fun group expiriences and such."

"So you mean there will be a thousand kids running arounf the castle...I hate kids." said Riff Raff.

"Oh shut up. Now we have to draw up a plan. Riff Raff, Magenta, you two will be at the front lobby to collect payments. And absolutely no making out on the job! You will scare away the customers!"

"Ugh..."

"Columbia you can work the arcade area..."

"Okay."

"But first...we are going to need to hire some new workers..." 


End file.
